council_of_echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Pre Council of Echoes Campaign Pre-Divergence * ~1500 years before the campaign events. The Age of Arcanum begins as an alliance between the Betrayer Gods and Prime Deities defeat the Primordial Titans, in the aftermath of the battle Tharizdun begins to succumb to madness. Tharizdun allies with the other Betrayer Gods and they form Ghor Dranas and declare war upon the Prime Deities. * ~1000 years before the campaign events. The Calamity begins as the Betrayer Gods go to war with the Prime Deities and their followers. The world's population is culled to a third of its original number and Vasselheim becomes the last bastion for mortal kind to remain unconquered. * ~900 years before the campaign events. The battle of Ghor Dranas occurs. Tharizdun fights Ioun and mortally wounds her with S'gail a wound from which she still recovers. Nevertheless, Ghor Dranas is overthrown and Tharizdun flees to the Gatshadow. * 822 years before the campaign events. Zehir and Lolth make a deal with the Prime Deities, seeing that Tharizdun's madness will destroy them all. They poison Tharizdun together as the Prime Deities assault the Gatshadow. Tharizdun is overthrown and chained by Pelor, Melora and Erathis. The Prime Deities, along with Zehir and Lolth, enact a ritual to chain Tharizdun together beneath the Gatshadow. The Prime Deities then form the Divine Gate, separating them and the Betrayer Gods from the Material Plane to stop a second Calamity. Post-Divergence 815 P.D. * The final events of Critical Role occur. Strahd von Zarovich is overthrown in Barovia and Riza Whispercreek takes his place, forming the Council of Echoes. * Din meets Williner Farnell in Westruun and befriends him. Riza travels to Xhorhas and begins to work toward freeing Tharizdun. * The Council of Echoes arrive in Tal'Dorei and take on ownership of Whispercreek Estate. They locate several vestiges of the Deities. Korg becomes lord of the Ravagers. 816 P.D. * Portia creates The Nuckelavee, though it takes several years to grow fully. * Tarrell secures the Mantle of the Raven Queen but is killed by Vax'ildan in the Shadowfell. * Din writes The Count of Barovia, her personal account of the adventures in Barovia. 817 P.D. * Syllar Vennan places a bounty on Lindal's head, Lindal flees and joins with Theodore Balmhand's party in Kymal. * Hannah starts her orphanage in Emon. 819 P.D. * Sisava joins the Council of Echoes, bringing with him the Fang of Zehir and Myriad support. * Riza seeks aid from Alrion. 820 P.D. * Riza releases The Nuckelavee, killing the crops and strangling the Tal'Dorei military at Fort Daxio, in response the Claret Order of Tal'Dorei sends Ariawyn to hunt the monster. * The Songsteel twins leave Kymal. * Argos sets out on a quest for knowledge of the Shadowfell, beginning in Emon at the Alabaster Lyceum. * Din battles Riza at Whispercreek Estate, Riza kills her using S'gail ''after a drawn out battle. '''822 P.D.' * Thunsheer - Lord and Lady Songsteel are arrested for involvement with the Myriad. * Brussendar - The Orphan Makers begin their spree of murders on the eve of the Midsummer festival. * Sydenstar - Ireena Kolyana escapes Whispercreek Estate and flees to Westruun where she meets Rosalind Songsteel. Lord and Lady Farnell are arrested in Kymal and Williner is forced to leave college. * Quen'Pillar - Baern sets out for Westruun, Riza sends the Ravagers to attack his caravan. Bishop leaves Kymal, Williner and Ember leave Westruun, Argos joins Baern, Pseuda and Harvan Dain begin to travel towards Westruun. Lindal's group suffer a Ravager attack led by Korg, Lindal and Theodore are the only survivors. The Council of Echoes 822 P.D. ''' '''Quen'Pillar * 15th - Hindsight first meet and begin escorting Baern to Westruun. * 16th - Hindsight fend off an attack by the Ravagers. * 21st - Hindsight arrive in Westruun, meet with Rosalind Songsteel and Ireena Kolyana. * 22nd - Civilization's Dawn Festival, Kulos attacks Westruun, captures Ireena Kolyana and Rosalind Songsteel, death of Baern, the Council of Echoes secures the Ring of Erathis and Avandra's Lucky Coin. * 23rd - Ember leaves Hindsight, Ariawyn joins Hindsight, Hindsight battle the Gladberry Oblex and save Rosalind. * 25th - Hindsight set out for Kymal with Rosalind Songsteel. Cuersaar * 12th - Hindsight arrive in Kymal and stay at Lydia Starguard's estate, first time they officially title the group as Hindsight. * 13th - Night of Ascension, Hindsight attend an auction at the Maiden's Wish Casino and meet Riza Whispercreek, Korg, Theodore Balmhand and Sisava. The Council of Echoes secures Corellon's Tapestry. * 14th - Lindal joins Hindsight, Hindsight set out for Emon. * 18th - Hindsight battle Ravagers on the road to Emon, Lydia Starguard and Theodore Balmhand are captured by the Council of Echoes. * 26th - Hindsight meets Roland Songsteel, Harvan Dain leaves Hindsight. * 27th - Pike restores Rosalind's memory, Vanya's family are attacked, Hindsight battle and defeat the Orphan Makers. * 28th - In the early hours of the morning Hannah's vampires steal the Goblet of Sarenrae and Kulos takes it along with Belin and Elana to Whispercreek Estate. Hindsight battle Hannah, her physical form is killed by Pseuda and Bishop destroys her mist form, killing her once and for all. * 29th - Hindsight leave Emon for Syngorn to meet Rilien and Morxes. Duscar * 12th - Hindsight arrive in Syngorn, Morxes explains the Council's plans, Hindsight agree to join Melora's Escorts. * 13th - Hindsight and Melora's escorts leave Syngorn for Zephrah. * 20th - Winter's Crest, Hindsight and Melora's escorts battle The Nuckelavee, Pseuda kills it with a Lethal Strike, ''overloading its brain. Before they can rest, the group are ambushed and eventually captured by Kulos, Korg and a force of Ravagers. All of Melora's escorts are killed and the Council secures the Ring of Melora. Argos flees and begins to wander, searching for his friends. * 27th - Argos meets Jacques on the road who agrees to help him find Hindsight by tracking Ariawyn. '''823 P.D.' Horisal * 1st - New Dawn, In the early hours of the new year, Hindsight are brought before Riza at Whispercreek Estate. She kills Theodore Balmhand and attempts to recruit Hindsight, continuous resistance from Lindal and Ariawyn cause Riza to lose her patience and behead Lydia Starguard. Ariawyn's continued defiance leads to Riza burning out her tongue with molten silver. Hindsight agree to work for the Council of Echoes. Bishop severs Williner's right arm with the Fang of Zehir. Riza teleports Hindsight to the fields outside Emon as the sun rises. The Songsteel twins recieve word of Lydia's death via a message spell. Lindal prepares to leave and potentially take his own life, but encounters Sehanine and does not, instead starting down the path of becoming a Paladin. Argos and Jacques find Hindsight again. As they prepare to sleep, Williner collapses from the poison of the Fang of Zehir. * 2nd - Hindsight contact Riza searching for supplies to cure Williner, after some convincing she agrees to have Sisava bring them the rarer herbs needed. Roland Songsteel becomes Lord of House Starguard. Ariawyn encounters Bahamut. Williner briefly communes with Sarenrae and she repairs the crystal in the Sunsword. * 3rd - Night of the Blood Moon, Hindsight get word that a Clasp warehouse has what they need to cure Williner, upon breaking in they find Ember, stealing to help feed and care for people living in the city slums, she agrees to help. Jacques decides to start his pack's killing spree at the docks, believing Ariawyn won't be able to resist joining the hunt once she sees the bloodshed. Ariawyn ends his spree and becomes the new alpha by tearing off his lower jaw. * 4th - Sisava arrives and gives Hindsight the herbs they need. He taunts Roland about Lydia and gives Hindsight their target, the Scale of Bahamut in the Metallic Dragon Enclave. * 6th - Bishop takes a couple of days to create Williner's antidote before curing him. Hindsight leave Emon on a skyship bound for the enclave. Roland and Rosalind leave Emon for Kymal. * 14th - Bishop finishes Sybil's Regards ''and creates a metal arm for Williner. * 18th - Roland and Rosalind arrive in Kymal and begin working against Sisava. * 21st - Kulos successfully steals a branch of Pelor's Sun Tree from Whitestone, leaving only the Scale of Bahamut needed by the Council, Harvan Dain arrives at the Briarwood estate in Wildemount but is ambushed and killed by Sylas Briarwood. * 25th - Hindsight battle against a flock of Wyverns while passing through the Cloudreach Pass. * 28th - The Songsteel twins drive Sisava out of Kymal and take ownership of the "Dragon's Hoard" casino, renaming it the "Avandra's Luck Casino". * 29th - Morxes receives a vision from Sarenrae and leaves for the Gatshadow. '''Misuthar' * 2nd - Hindsight arrive at the Metallic Enclave, meet Izumi and Marziros. * 3rd - Hindsight explore the Enclave, Izumi becomes aware of their mission. * 4th - Pseuda steals the Scale of Bahamut while Bishop, Williner and Argos commandeer a skyship to escape on. Hindsight refuse to bring down the protective barrier around the enclave and escape on the skyship and Izumi. Marziros pursues them but is brought down by Alrion upon leaving the barrier. Hindsight exchange the Scale for Belin and Elana. Riza causes their skyship to crash. Ariawyn is granted her voice back by Bahamut. * 5th - Riza, Korg and Kulos battle their way to Tharizdun's prison in the Gatshadow. Morxes attempts to stop them but is killed by Riza. They begin the ritual to free Tharizdun. Hindsight find shelter in the mountains, fighting off a group of Remorhazes. Izumi then teleports them to Syngorn, there they return Belin and Elana to Vanya. Hindsight then teleport to Kymal and discover the Avandra's Luck. Bishop becomes a member of House Songsteel, Izumi returns to the Metallic Enclave and Williner regains his family estate. * 6th - Despite the urgency, Hindsight take a day to recuperate and take stock in Kymal. Rosalind reveals Sisava's teleportation circle to them. * 7th - Day of Challenging, early in the morning, Hindsight teleport to Whispercreek Estate and kill Riza's twin Hellhounds. They battle Portia and Ariawyn kills her before she reincarnates as a dwarf and surrenders. Hindsight rescue Ireena and Pikkik from Whispercreek and Williner witnesses the death of Din. They teleport to Tharizdun's prison in the Gatshadow. Erathis' test removes Zehir's influence over Bishop by destroying Snake and using it to empower Sybil's Regards. Hindsight engage the Council of Echoes. Ariawyn is killed by Kulos and revived by Williner. Argos is killed by Riza and revived by Pseuda. Kulos is killed finally by Bishop using Sybil's Regards. Ariawyn and Argos are then killed again by Riza, who forces a surrender from Hindsight. Ariawyn is revived by Riza and Argos transfers his consciousness to his ring. Riza finishes her ritual and kills Sisava. Tharizdun is released and takes possession of Riza. Din uses the last of her energy to protect Hindsight and teleport them to Elysium. * 8th - From Elysium, Hindsight witness the Gatshadow erupt like a volcano. Argos is resurrected by the Raven Queen and Hindsight are granted vestiges to fight Tharizdun. Tharizdun begins consolidating his forces by summoning the remainder of the Council's forces, the Ravagers and a horde of demons to his side. Hindsight are teleported to Kymal where they resurrect Lydia and Theodore. * 9th - Roland and Lydia become engaged, Hindsight waits for news of Tharizdun's movements. * 10th - Tharizdun invades Emon and takes up residence in the palace. A second force of demons led personally by the Demogorgon attacks Whitestone, preventing Vox Machina from interfering. A war council is convened and held in Kymal, Izumi leads a force of metallic dragons to attack from the north, Roland, Rosalind and Lydia lead a second force to aid in evacuation of the city. When night falls Hindsight begin to sneak through the streets, facing off with a small force of demons and the remainder of Kulos' clockwork assassins. * 11th - Hindsight close an abyssal portal, slaying a horde of powerful demons. Hindsight then face a band of the Ravagers led by Korg, Ariawyn calls her pack to fight and they begin helping the Songsteel force as it retreats from Emon. Korg is slain by Argos and revived by Williner, freeing him from Tharizdun's control. Korg and the Ravagers switch sides, aiding the dragons and the Songsteels against Tharizdun's demons. Izumi is blinded in her right eye by a Nabassu demon and Roland's right leg is shattered by a Goristro demon. Hindsight face off with Tharizdun and eventually defeat him, Bishop shooting him with Sybil's Regards ''which causes him to lose concentration on a ''Banishment spell he had cast on Ariawyn who, as she reappears, caves in Tharizdun's chest with the Hammer of Moradin. Tharizdun abandons Riza who dies of her wounds and attempts to flee but is captured and re-chained by Pelor and Erathis. As they stumble away from the battleground, Argos levels the palace of Tal'Dorei with a Meteor Swarm ''that he casts with a cough. '''Post Council of Echoes' 823 P.D. * Hindsight retire from adventuring and return many of the Vestiges of the Primes to their rightful keepers. * Ariawyn Vennan and Lindal Greenbottle travel to Stilben to meet Syllar Vennan, Lindal then apologises for the death of Haithwen Vennan and Ariawyn chooses to stand by her friend rather than her father. * Bishop buries Sibyl's Regards and with it the Fang of Zehir in a grave dug for Sibyl in Kymal. * Argos returns home and meets his family, he then leaves to travel with Izumi to atone for stealing the Scale of Bahamut. * Williner Farnell hands management of the Farnell Estate to the Songsteel twins and leaves to train as a monk in a monastery run by Pikkik. * Pseuda returns to Syngorn and meets Belin and Elana officially, he then promises to stick closer to his family from now on. * Lindal Greenbottle takes up the legacy of Theodore Balmhand, adventuring around the Dividing Plains. * Ariawyn Vennan moves to an isolated home in the Bramblewood, where she can safely lead her pack. She also begins to train new Blood Hunters. * Portia turns herself in for her crimes as part of the Council of Echoes and is imprisoned in Emon. * Roland Songsteel and Lydia Starguard are married in Kymal, the ceremony is conducted by Williner Farnell. * Roland and Rosalind start the Songsteel Trading Company, moving into the dock space once owned by the Clasp in Emon. They also take ownership of Whispercreek Estate and continue to produce Whispercreek Wines. 824 P.D. * Zinnia Starguard is born to Roland and Lydia in Kymal. * Last known sighting of Alrion, flying southwest towards O'noa. 825 P.D. 826 P.D. 827 P.D. * Songsteel Trading Company begin planning the Grey Valley Project